neverendingconflictfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Kolumbia
Kolumbia Kolumbia je štát v Južnej Amerike, ktorý je súčasťou Karibskej Južnej Ameriky. Ako jediná zem Južnej Ameriky, sa rozkladá u oboch oceánov, Atlantického oceánu a Tichého Oceánu, leží prakticky na ich pobrežiach. Susedí s Venezuelou, Brazíliou, Peru, Ekvádorom a Panamou. Počet obyvateľov dosahuje 43 miliónov. Hlavním mestom je Bogota. Obyvatelia hovoria španielsky a hlásia sa ku katolíckej cirkvi. V zemi už nepokračuje konflikt medzi vládou a drogovými kartelmi. thumb|300px|Vlajka Kolumbie. ---- Politická situácia v krajine Začiatok obchodu s drogami Drogovým kartelom sa začalo v Kolumbii dariť po skončení Juhoamerickej kríze, kedy sa začali objavovať prvý narkobaróni a drogové kartely. Z počiatku sa jednalo skôr o pouličné gangy, ktoré pestovali marihuanu. No kvôli marihuane z Jamajky ktorá priam zahltila Kolumbijský trh, začali pomaly prechádzať Kolumbijské drogové kartely na iný druh sortimentu pre svojich odberateľov. S počiatku experimentovali s výrobou skoro všetkého, avšak po tom čo niekoľko zahraničných turistov a obchodníkov pochválilo kvalitu Kolumbijského kokaínu, sa začali drogové kartely venovať už len výrobe a distribúcii kokaínu. Vďaka zahraničným turistom sa začal pomaly dostávať Kolumbijský kokaín i za hranice Kolumbie, po nejakom čase sa z niektorých zahraničných turistov stali pravidelní odberatelia, pomocou ktorých si začali drogové kartely sprostredkúvať distribúciu kokaínu vo veľkom do zahraničia, najmä do Spojených štátov amerických. Vďaka tomuto vznikla takzvaná pašerácka trasa cez Karibské more na Jamajku a odtiaľ oblúkom na Floridu. V pašovaní cez Karibik čiastočne pomáhajú aj jamajskí piráti. Postupom času, ako začali drogové kartely silnieť, začali proti nim vládne jednotky zakročovať stále tvrdšie a tvrdšie. Nikdy to nebolo moc vážne a vo väčšine ozbrojených konfliktoch mala navrch Kolumbijská vláda. Preto drogové kartely zakladali svoje polia a budovali svoje laboratória hlboko v Kolumbijskej džungli. Pouličné prestrelky medzi členmi kartelov a políciou postupom času naberali na intenzite. K prestrelkám na uliciach dochádzalo už počas bieleho dňa, čo nebolo moc priaznivé pre turistický ruch, ktorý začal pomaly ale isto ochabovať a krajina tak prišla o najlepší zdroj príjmov z turistického ruchu. Preto sa vláda rozhodla zakročiť skôr, než bude neskoro. Urobila raziu v Bogote pri ktorej zabavila tony kokaínu a zatkla mnoho členov rôznych drogových kartelov. Pre vládu v boji proti drogám a kartelom to bol úspech, čo kartely dosť vydesilo. A tu nastupuje na scénu drogový kartel Boga, ktorý uzavrel tajnú dohodu s generálom Esperanzom zo susediacej Venezuely. Dohoda medzi Venezuelskými nacionalistami a kartelom Boga Drogový kartel Boga, ktorý začal ešte pred raziou v Bogote prichádzať k veľkým ziskom vďaka obchodu s kokaínom, ktorý dopravoval po pašeráckej ceste do Spojených štátov, uzavrel s generálom Esperanzom dohodu. Začal financovať jeho nacionalistickú armádu. Vďaka tomu si mohol dovoliť Esperanza nakúpiť zbrane a techniku a začal pomaly plánovať svoj prevrat vo Venezuele. Výmenou za to, žiadal kartel Boga vojenskú ochranu proti Kolumbijskej vláde. Ihneď po úspešnom prevrate kedy sa dostal vo Venezuele Esperanza k moci, vyslal svojho syna do Kolumbie, aby sa postaral o ochranu svojho spojenca, kartelu Boga. Esperanzov syn chcel inicializovať prevrat v Kolumbii, rovnako ako jeho otec vo Venezuele. Ale nakoniec úplne stačilo podplatiť niekoľko vysokých hodnostárov a politikov v Kolumbijskej vláde. Tí síce neukončili drogové razie proti kartelom, ale prestali si všímať kartel Boga. Kolumbia sa stala jedným z členských štátov Aliancie Južnej Ameriky. Za pridanie sa do tohto spoločenstva hlasovali podplatení politici. Drogová vojna a Operácia Jaguár I keď bola Kolumbia spolu s Venezuelou v Aliancii Južnej Ameriky, jediné čo zaujímalo Esperanzu (ktorý založil spoločenstvo, aby kontroloval predaj ropy), bola ropa. Kolumbia žiadala Venezuelou o pomoc v boji proti drogám. Esperanza sám sa tak ocitol pred neľahkou otázkou, Kolumbia je totiž členský štát AJA, ale kartel Boga zase financoval jeho prevrat. Obidve strany sú prakticky jeho spojenci, preto nechcel zasahovať ani proti jednej strane. A tak stále odmietal pomôcť členskému štátu v boji proti drogám. Preto Kolumbii neostávalo nič iné a požiadala o pomoc Spojené štáty americké, ktorej je Kolumbijskí kokaín tŕňom v oku už pekne dlho (hovorí sa že tri štvrte kokaínu ktorý je v USA, pochádza z Kolumbie). Národný úrad pre kontrolu obchodu s drogami vyslal do Kolumbie svoje elitné špeciálne polovojenské jednotky, aby zaútočili na srdce obchodu s drogami, na kartel Boga. Americké námorníctvo počas Operácie Jaguár asistovalo jednotkám DEA a vytvorilo blokádu pobrežia Kolumbie. To malo za následok, že drogové karteli a hlavne kartel Boga prišiel o svoju pašerácku trasu cez Karibské more. Esperanza preto ponúkol svojmu spojencovi kartelu Boga pašovať drogy cez Venezuelu. Operácia Jaguár sa pre jednotky DEA skončila fiaskom, preto že Esperanza vyslal kartelu Boga navyše na pomoc svojich elitných vojakov ktorý boli silným protivníkom. Kartel Boga navyše získal tajné dokumenty, ktoré dokazovali že americké jednotky použili boj proti drogám len ako zástierku v prípravách na inváziu do Venezuely. Kolumbia sa vojnového konfliktu v podobe invázie vyľakala a ihneď požadovala stiahnutie amerických jednotiek z Kolumbie. Boj proti drogám bol neúspešný a drogový kartel Boga sa stal najsilnejším drogovým kartelom, ktorý postupom času začal odstraňovať svoju konkurenciu. Rozpad spojenectva nacionalistov a kartelu Skorumpovaná Kolumbijská vláda po vzore Venezuely, začala profitovať z obchodu s ropou. Po uverejnení dokumentov o chystanej invázii medzi Kolumbiou a Venezuelou vznikla silnejšia spolupráca. ---- Priemysel Súbor:Priemysel PNG.PNG Vo Venezuele je značne rozšírený priemysel, no fabriky neboli už roky modernizované. Namiesto toho aby ťažkú prácu v továrňach a za výrobným pásom robili roboti alebo robotizované linky, stále ju vykonávajú ľudia. Najrozšírenejšia je ťažba uhlia, bauxidu a železnej rudy, ale na jej ťažbu sa používa zastaralá technika, dovezená z východnej Európy, alebo Ruska (staré nákladiaky, bágre....). Vo Venezuele je tiež zopár veľkých automobiliek ako napríklad výrobný komplex spoločnosti Lada, Dacia, Kia, ale aj BMW. Tieto automobilky sem prilákala veľmi lacná pracovná sila. Venezuela sa zamerala v predchádzajúcich rokoch hlavne na rozvoj, alebo skôr expanziu priemyslu, čo malo za následok zanedbanie hospodárstva do takej mieri, že krajina sa stala ekonomicky závislá na dovoze potravín. I keď venezuelský priemysel dosť vynášal, peniaze sa pomíňali na armádu v občianskych vojnách a ten zbytok nestačili na modernizáciu priemyslu a už vôbec nie na pokrytie trhu potravinami z dovozu. Rozvinutie priemyslu (a občianske vojny) zapríčinili hladomor v celej krajine.